


mommy's girl

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kinda, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Miu is a virgin but doesn't act like it??, Mommy Kink, Nipple Clamps, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mentions of futa's, miu basically admits one of her fantasies is being a futanari, paddle spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: miu and her S/O has their first time
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	mommy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> what if,,, you wrote miu x fem!reader,,,, but the reader was kinky as shit AJSBDHDB-

You two were the perfect match from the start, although you weren’t very vocal about yourself.. unlike Miu.

You were the one who confessed first, and you were also the one who brought this up. You watch as her eyes widen, her hand going to twirl strands of her hair.

“Miu? A-Are you okay? You look nervous.. don’t tell me.. are you a-?” “S-Shut up okay?! I know w-what you’re going to say!!”

So she was a virgin.. that settles it. Maybe a few of the toys you have won’t be suitable just yet, despite knowing Miu would love it anyway.

“So.. are you up for it?” “H-Hell fucking yeah I am! I-I’m just.. a little bit nervous! I haven’t lost my.. girl-on-girl v..v-card before..” “..Okay, Miu. Whatever you say.”

That was around ten minutes ago, right now, you had Miu’s wrists bound behind her back, nipple clamps on her and a vibrator on full-speed inside of her.

“Mhhgh... mhhh..” She whines, oh yeah, her mouth was latched onto your pussy. Both for your pleasure and to not wake up the neighbors with her attractive, yet obnoxious moans.

“That’s my girl..” You grin, lowering the vibrator’s power whenever you saw any sign of her being close. “You gotta make me cum first, okay? C’mon, you got it.”

You watch as she rolls her hips desperately to get any pleasure from the toy, her mouth attacking your clit.

“M..Mmhh.. good girl, m’close..”

You almost laugh at how Miu became more desperate hearing that, but you choked out a moan, cumming all on her face.

“Haaah.. that’s my good girl.. c’mere...” You squat down so you’re face-to-face with her, your right (or left) hand reaching down to rub her clit in fast circles, all while kissing her and licking your juices off her face.

She spasms, signaling that she came. Honestly, it was adorable watching her cum..

“Good job, baby..” You praise, taking the nipple clamps off her, taking the vibrator out, and untying the rope from her wrists.

It didn’t take long for her to get her composer back, tugging you by the waist back onto her body when you were.. trying, to put the rope away.

“You gotta be fuckin’ insane if you think you’re gunna be the only one in control here..”

She does a twirl and pushes you onto the bed, you letting out a small whimper in response. “Where’s the fuckin’ toys?” “Under the bed...”

It was a bit shocking seeing.. a few boxes down there, but she went with the one she saw first. “Sooo many choices! I don’t think you deserve any one of them...” Miu drools.

“Mmm, let’s go with this one first! Sense you were such a fuckin’ bitch teasing me like that!” He grabs a paddle out of the box, flipping you over with whatever strength she regained after her recent orgasm.

“Now tell me.. how many to you think you deserve, asshat?” Miu leans on your body, her pelvic area against your bare ass, “I-I dunnooo... I don’t even know what I did wrooong~”

Miu held back a giggle, biting down on your shoulder blade roughly, sucking a hickey onto there before pulling back. “Mmm.. ya know what? Twenty, just because you know what the hell you did wrong. Make sure ya count too.. aaaand say ‘thank you mommy’ after it~” “H-Hell no! What!”

_Spank!_

“C’mon (Y/N)! I’ll just be adding ten more with every ‘thank you’ I don’t hear!”

“..One. Thank you, mommy.” “Good slut.”

By the end of it, you ass was _burning,_ and Miu was giggling like a hyena behind you. 

“You won’t be able to shit properly for daaaays! Now.. lemme get that fuckin’ thing..”

You heard shuffling behind you, so, as an instinct, you look back to see what she was getting.. only for your face to be pushed back down onto the blankets.

“Nope! No peekin’!”

You relied on your ears for this one... it kinda sounded like metal, if you forget about Miu’s huffs and swears about ‘how much of a pain it is to get it on’.

..Oh.

“You stretched yourself?” “Y-Yeah..?” “Good.”

She spread your legs apart, chuckling at your dripping pussy in front of her, and roughly pushed something in.

The strap-on...

“Shiit... you took that oddly well.. now’s one of those times I wish I was a futa or somethin!” “Y-You think abooOoout thAaat??”

You moan out, Miu slamming into you quickly, spanking you more.. and more.. and more.

“God _damn_ you’re hot.. shit..” Her left hand kept a firm grip on your hips to help her slam into you, her right hand going down to play with herself.. it was a bit difficult considering she was fucking you, but luckily with every thrust the strap pushed back against her, and gave her clit some friction.. good enough.

It didn’t take long for her to cum once the stimulation started, her hand retracting from between her legs to play with your clit instead.

“Haah.. haah.. go on, bitch.. fuckin’ cum on mommies dick..”

Her dirty talk was quite vulgar, but it sent a shiver down your spine, having you bite on the blanket beneath you to hold in your moans.

“Go on.. you know you wanna- _haaah_... cum..”

With a whimper and a cry, you spasmed on the strap-on, cumming with a pant.

Miu rode you through your high, carefully pulling out after, and tossing the strap to the floor.. she’ll clean it later.

“H-Hey.. b-babe? Are you o-okay? I didn’t go too rough on you.. r-right?” Her mood did a 180, flipping you over carefully.. you didn’t look in pain, just tired.

“Mmm.. you w-were great, Miu.. jus’ tired.. are you sure you’re a virgin..?” You giggle, her gasping. “Oooobviously I’m not! We just fucked, you raisin! C’mere! Lemme get you cleaned up!”

Despite her loud mouth and teasing.. she cared for you, and helped you go to sleep.


End file.
